megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Which of the original endings do you prefer the best?
I'm going to be listed the transcript for each ending in the original Shin Megami Tensei, and I'm asking you what you think of them based on what the characters say in each ending. For Law we have a messenger of God, for Chaos we have Lucifer, and for Neutral we have Taijorokun (in my opinion the Law and Neutral ending characters are probably the least original characters in the series). Law ending Messenger of God: "Worry not about (Law Hero). He is with God now, worshipping him in happiness and peace, and will live in prosperity there with him until the end of time. You have accomplished a great deed, defeating the demons plaguing humanity, and paving the way for God's coming. However, there are still a great deal of peple left behind after this fight, wandering aimlessly in suffering and confusion. You two have done a great deal, but there is still much to do. Only those who believe can be saved, so you must continue, spreading the word to those who have yet to hear. Their souls are in your hands - you must save them! You two are our beacon of hope, our light in the dark!...you are our saviours! Once all have been saved, it truly can begin! A future full of unending glory... A world full of happiness, peace and prosperity... Justice, order, law, security... humanity will have all these things in abundance! This is the nautre of the eternal paradise brought about the rule of God...the Thousand Year Kingdom!" Chaos ending Lucifer: "The God of Law's plan has been stopped, his tyranny put to an end. The gods who had been condemned to the Abyss so long ago have been freed, and a new golden age on Earth is coming once more... One where the gods and humans live together, side-by-side in harmony! You have done a great service for us, and I solemnly vow not to violate the trust you have placed in me. I shall not rest until both my subjects and you humans enjoy a level of freedom you have only dreamed about! For this is the natural order of things! Chaos is the true nature of the world! The stronger, more beautiful creatures survive and continue to reproduce, naturally bettering all that live! The cycle of destruction and rebirth will continue unfettered for all eternity, improving life for all until the end of time! However, be forwarned: The God of Law is neither destroyed nor dead. He is the true destroyer, silencing the world by imposing his yoke upon it... In truth, I am no more than a single part of him, albeit one he has discarded. What does that mean? Young humans, consider that question well..." Neutral ending Taijorokun: "(Protagonist)... (Heroine)... The two of you have done the impossible. You have fought and won against incredible odds. There are some good things to be said about God's Thousand Year Kingdom... One cannot deny that laws and regulations are necessary to preserve peace. But as a bird whose wings are clipped cannot fly, those living in a world under God's iron fist would never enjoy the freedom of mind and action that they would need to truly be happy. The world of Chaos envisioned by Lucifer also has its strong points. Such a world would be quite alluring, overflowing with the excitement and exhiliration that naturally comes from such unfettered freedom. However such freedom would also give birth to neverending conflicts and competition, and people wuld never be able to truly live at peace. One must not try to pursue either exterme, as in the end it will only produce sorrow...It is only through balance that happiness can be obtained! While difficult to do, it is important to strive to achieve it! Your fight against the forces of Law and Chaos may be over, but your true struggle is just beginning. A great many people have lost their direction, wandering aimlessly amongst the rubble produced by this conflict. Please, use your wisdom to guide them to a new future. It won't be easy, and will require the blood, sweat, and tears of many to rebuild. But it is in this that the true glory of the future lies! The future of humanity shall be built by neither reliance on God nor demons... but by the hands of the people themselves!! Can you sense it? The world... the galaxy... the universe... The common thread that connects all that exists... You too are a part of it..." Based on the text, which of these is your favourite? Personally I prefer the Chaos ending, because I just feel Neutral is talking nonsense. GalaxiaWild 21:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC)